eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Deities of Eirethune
The God-Time and Early Deities At the start of God-Time, there was only a single force, beyond entity, beyond collection. This force of ultimate mana evolved into that which we call Eiraga, All-Father. Not an entity, nor with gender, the collective all powerful was Eiraga. Yet like enthalpy and entropy, or other symmetric forms of nature, the all powerful collection that was Eiraga divided itself into two opposing forces, Eirasil and Thador. Both could create and destroy, but it was Eirasil that created Eirethune and all that we perceive, the source and ground for all power for the future. This vast creation of Eirethune emptied Eirasil and left nothing behind. Thador fumed at this creation and sought its demise. From the husk of Eirasil, Thador created the ultimate void and emptiness, a sink for all energy and light, that which we call Asgorath. Eirethune, itself, first created elemental guardians to ward off the emptiness. They would stand guard against the encroachment of nothingness. Then Eirethune created the Kanthune, who served not only as custodians of Eirethune, but inventors, explorers and builders of power, not only from Eirethune, but beyond. Thador was enraged by the growing power of Eirethune and he tore the Kanthune apart, creating the two great root races of Eirethune, the Khalid-Ka and the Madur; two families who would strive for each other's extinction for millennium to come. Yet upon this exhausting deed, the Elemental Guardians were able to divide Thador as he had divided the Kanthune before, and so his power became divided, and his unity of purpose became conflict. Thador became the three Dark Lords, the gods of the Underworld, Osahn, Ahrahth and Seybok. The Dark Lords fought with each other and fought with Eirethune. They lived in worlds created from the corpses and spirits of the fallen Kanthune and all future Khalid-Ka and Madur. Eirethune was not without defense against the Dark Lords, however, the Elemental Guardians were still powerful, and Eirethune was able to create new gods from the great forces posed between Eirethune and the Dark Lords. These Children Gods were made manifest by the rips in the fabric of power when Eirethune and the Dark Lords collided. Given the dichotomous relationship in their inception, the Children Gods not only were defenders of Eirethune, but also were aligned with one of the Dark Lords. The Children Gods would manipulate the beings on Eirethune to support their own strength, yet without Eirethune or the Khalid-Ka or Madur followers, they would fade away. The story of this early time is retold in the Sage of Ezathus. Common Worship On Eirethune, Eiraga, Eirasil and Thador are remembered as creators, but not worshipped. It is also somewhat uncommon, but not rare, that the Dark Lords, or Dark Three are directly worshipped. They might be referred to in rituals or celebrations more often because of their relationship with one of the Children Gods, rather than in direct supplication. The majority of the sentient creatures of Eirethune worship the Children Gods. Most of the major temples in cities pay homage to Children Gods, and there will be shrines or small temples also present to represent many or all others. The Guardian Gods are also commonly worshiped. Druids, Rangers and those dedicated to the wilds or creatures of the world often worship the Guardian Gods, but it is fairly common for any person on Eirethune to worship them as well. There are not many temples to the Guardian Gods. You can find some in Calandiren and in most Dwarven holds, but it is more common that there are either shrines in select places in and especially just outside cities, or just known locations nearby where people feel the gods' presence. Most people of Eirethune believe in all of the gods, but worship only a few. Clerics and Monks may only worship one or two deities that truly fulfill what they see as their own destinies. Clerics and Monks can also serve at local temples, providing not just some minimal wages and housing for their services, but also respect of the rest of the temple, and perhaps their gods depending on their service. Although it should not be an expectation, anyone who serves a deity to whom they are aligned may receive a boon in some way or long or special service. Finding a broken down shrine somewhere and deciding to take the time to fix it, might be remembered by a deity in the course of time. Supplications There are times when followers may find themselves in need of divine help. Any follower may invoke (as an action or longer ritual) their deity for possible assistance, although the request may just be ignored or unheard. Responses that are felt could range from the extremely minor (+1 to Hit, advantage on next roll) to the manifestation of a deity or deity servant. Probability of divine action is based on actions, offerings, infrequency of supplication, etc. Spell-Oriented Supplications Commune is pretty much standard, as is Commune with Nature. The latter can be used as Commune as well, with the target being a pertinent Guardian God. Hallow works generally the same, although it depends on the deity involved. In most cases it can be standard issue spell description. For worshipers of someone like Girkahd or Esada, it's almost the opposite. The caster and allies within the radius, as well as creatures that are either demons or spirits (respectively) can enter the hallowed area freely, but other creatures not of Girkahd or Esada are affected by the spell. This can be a game rule breaker, but use it wisely and the DM won't get mad. Planar Ally will generate some creature that embodies a particular deity. It may not be able to do everything, but it can do certain abilities aligned with the deity particularly well. Symbol is standard, but you could also imbue the symbol with traits aligned with a deity. The Dark Three The Dark Lords, the Lords of the Underworld, the Dark Three. These are the names attached to the three entities that were created when Eirethune and the Guardian Gods broke apart Thador. They are deities of all that no longer exist. They do seek the end of Eirethune, but they also grow in power by tending to the dead of Eirethune. Each of the Dark Three also have certain foci, such that the dead which exude a particular trait will most likely be drawn to one of the Dark Lords. * Osahn: Lord of Harvest, Harmony and Tranquility of Order. That which grows, that which empathizes, that which holds true, these are the minions of Osahn. * Ahrahth: Lord of Ancestry, Weather and Fatality. That which draws from its past, that which exists across the land, that which falls without directed consequence, these are the minions of Ahrahth. Ahrahth is balance, reflection, memory and nature. * Seybok: Lord of Warfare and Competition. That which seeks combat, that which seeks advantage, that which competes yet completes; these are the minions of Seybok. All that fall in Eirethune will work for the Dark Three. This is the pact between Eirethune and the Dark Lords. They have their own realms that are apart from Eirethune, built from or by the minions of their domain. Although it is said that some beings from Eirethune have been able to enter their realms and return, this is either fantasy or extremely rare. Although the Dark Three are gods of death, it is not uncommon for people to worship them. The Children Gods that are aligned with them draw upon certain aspects of the Dark Three that are foundational to them. Worshiping the Dark Three is most common in those locations where several of the Children Gods being worshiped are tied to a particular god. For instance, in Harnak of Balmorien, the main gods worshiped are Mahgmank, Hermax, Lovaxa, Thakune. Three of the four of those gods are tied to Seybok. It is likely that there are some in Harnak who may worship Seybok directly. On the other hand, Dobrize of Bavarin primarily worships Thopila, Chanahn, Hermax and Kaelia. Three of the Four of these gods are tied to Osahn. It is likely that there are some worshipers of Osahn somewhere near Dobrize. Even if someone doesn't worship one of the Dark Three, odds are that if they then to worship Children Gods tied to Osahn, they would be mortified if they found someone worshiping Seybok, and visa versa. Originally, the Dark Three fight powers of Eirethune, but for millennia, they draw from the ending of life on Eirethune and it has changed them, perhaps softened them. At one time, the Dark Three would never manifest on Eirethune, but as time has gone on, they have now become seduced by what they can gain on Eirethune through worship and contact. Worshiping the Dark Three directly is less common than worshiping one or more Children Gods directly. The Guardian Gods The Guardian Gods were created by Eirethune itself to watch over and protect it; each representing a collection of elements of the world. * Manorn is the Lord of Seas, Lakes, Rivers and Oceans. * Sylvana is the Lord of Fields, Forests, Swamps and Jungles. * Aluriath is the Lord of the Air and Space. * Govord is the Lord of Hills, Mountains, and Fire. Each has his own realm, but none of the realms exist in isolation. For instance, consider mountain-tops. Obviously, Govord rules the mountains, but the tops are also the realm of air and space so Aluriath is quite strong there. Storms are quite commonplace on mountain-tops so Manorn is often present. For this reason, the druids of Eirethune most often worship all of the Guardian gods of Eirethune as they recognize that most of the elements of nature will be present in any one spot on Eirethune. This crossover of the guardians in different environments in Eirethune permits the guardians to work together to protect those areas more fervently. Those areas which are governed predominantly by one guardian are the most dangerous to explore. As mentioned, most druids worship all of the Guardian Gods, but this is not always the case. Some druids or others worship and focus on one of the Guardian Gods to attune and perfect their abilities. In certain areas of Eirethune, you might find that a single ship has two mates to improve their ability to sail, a follower of Manorn and a follower of Aluriath. Across Eirethune, normal sailors often find themselves just aligning completely with all of the Guardian Gods, as do many people who live on the fringes of society, more often facing the elements than the problems of man. Worship of the Guardian Gods can be found everywhere, but it is uncommon to find temples dedicated to the Guardian Gods inside a town or city. There might be a small shrine or even a rune or two inside a city that can serve as a place of worship or offering. The most common way to worship the Guardian Gods is to find something that reminds you of an element of one of the Guardian Gods in a natural surrounding (not like a toilet for Manorn, or a candle for Govord) and worship at that location. Most towns and cities have a few common places known to the citizenry for worshiping a particular god. In many towns in Calandiren, and in Dwarven holds, however, there will probably be shrines to the Guardian Gods. The Children Gods The Children Gods of Eirethune represent the greatest number of gods present in the pantheon of worship. Although they are children of the Eirethune and of the Dark Three, some are extremely powerful without compare. These Children Gods are somewhat aligned with the Dark Three, although they rarely pay them respect, let alone homage. Some of the Children Gods are downright hostile to the Dark Three and seek their undoing. There is a general feeling among all of them that they were used during the Great War of God-Time in the battles between the Dark Three for control. Lovaxa (Seybok) Mistress of Domination and Submission Lovaxa is more than the BDSM goddess. She is god of having more success with people who are submitting to you. She is also god of surviving pain and anguish, relishing in it. The paragons of Lovaxa will also perform best in the worst situations, when all is being destroyed and taken away. Lovaxa also assists those who solidly have advantage over a captive. Intimidation and persuasion are tools for the followers of Lovaxa. Thakune (Seybok) Lord of War Thakune seeks war and conflict and will bestow boon upon Leroy Jenkins and preferably more wise followers. It is quite true that strategy is important to Thakune as well, and that just rushing into some terrible place with no plan but lots of desire will be something that Thakune will not be to help you with. Thakune wants the war to go on, as long as possible, permitting you to last longer when you are in that situation if at all possible. Girkahd (Seybok) Lord of Demons The demons of Girkahd are not solely chaotic and evil, though they certainly tend towards the former. They are any manifestations from other planes or from the essence of magic that seek influence, advantage or dominion. Demons of Girkahd are forces beyond the mundane to be used to change, alter or disrupt. In game terms, Girkahd enjoys when spells are used to disrupt or change dominion. When some normal patterns of beings are broken part or changed drastically, Girkahd is pleased. Sometimes Girkahd and Esada are worshiped together, but it’s interesting because in many ways they are opposites. Girkahd is more focused on forces which disrupt, whereas Esada is more focused on the forces which make what we perceive. Hermax (Seybok) Lord of Merchants Trade, barter, exchange with thought of advantage is the dominion of Hermax. Merchants all over Eirethune worship Hermax and praise him when they know they have traded well. Hermax also proceeds over any negotiation, competitive conversation, or when smallest suggestion is made for benefit. When a communication is thought to be neutral to one party, but another knows there will be an advantage, Hermax is quite pleased. Sapayo (Seybok) Mistress of Games and Hunting Sapayo is extremely common with gamblers and hunters, but anyone who pits themselves against something in a common environment, especially in a one-on-one or one-on-many setting will find home with Sapayo. Sapayo will certainly approve of anyone seeking advantage in a disadvantageous situation, not really a situation where all is lost, but where you actively strive to be in that situation. Rangers commonly worship Sapayo and one or all of the Guardian Gods. Latila (Seybok) Mistress of Love Love is balance, but also about actively maintaining strong connection when imbalance exists. Latila also governs infatuation and blind focus. When someone starts to focus, desire, work with something while ignoring what else is going on around them, this is the domain of Latila. When someone helps or protects someone, without regard for whatever else is going on, this is the domain of Latila. There are many paladins who include Latila in the deities they worship. Lasipa (Seybok) Mistress of the Sun and Moon Lasipa is truly about the passage of sun and moon. Lasipa worshipers tend to be travelers or those who feel compulsion to move and change themselves. It is quite common for explorers and pathfinders to worship Lasipa. Seeking the unknown, finding new trails, even working in areas in which one is uncomfortable – these are the domains of Lasipa. Being lost is not a problem for a believer of Lasipa, because they will be able to find something they had not seen or known before. Mata (Ahrahth) Lord of Knowledge and Magic Mata is the great consumer of knowledge. All seeking more understanding, all who attenuate ignorance, these are the worshipers of Mata. The understanding of how the world is held together is the principle focus of worshipers of Mata. The greatest libraries in the world are the largest temples of Mata. Communication and proliferation of knowledge is a significant trait for the followers of Mata. That being said, the information present in the libraries is still a privilege, because the commitment of the reader should be well-understood, in case the reader’s intent is to conceal or distort the abilities or facts present in the knowledge. Hadokahn (Ahrahth) Lord of Shadows Hadokahn is the darkness and stillness in the world. That which is difficult to perceive or observe is the realm of Hadokahn. Beyond stealth and invisibility, Hadokahn also governs those seeking anonymity. The transition from startling to mundane, from exciting to calm, these are what worshipers of Hadokahn seek. Rogues, Rangers, Assassins are all common worshipers of Hadokahn. Mardank (Ahrahth) Lord of Dreams Beyond the world lay things we can create or perceive but may have no direct reflection or correspondence in the real world. When we seek a vision of possible outcomes, or when we just need to create something that is completely alien, but neither are confirmed in reality, that is the dominion of Mardank. Mardank ventures in dreams or visions, but also in randomness and the truly unfamiliar. Omniscience isn’t quite Mardank’s forte, but possibilities or different paths are. Escape is possible through Mardank, whether in the mental or physical world. Apasta (Ahrahth) Lord of Song and Dance Creative reflection of the events and entities of the real are the domain of Apasta. Whereas Mardank would be a creation apart from reality, Apasta is more rooted in past experience. Artists, minstrels, and many of the creative arts are followers of Apasta, but also anyone who sees a reflection of their past or of a perceived reality falls under the dominion of Apasta. Sapahn (Ahrahth) Lord of Conscience and Remembrance Sapahn is the understanding of the past. Mata might focus on all knowledge. Apasta might reflect upon the past. Sapahn is reverent retrospection – the knowledge of all that has happened to contribute to what we are today. Those rooted in their culture, those who recognize the importance of all things that contributed to the construction of the present, these are the worshipers of Sapahn. Seeking the past and what all that could have created a situation, these are actions which Sapahn would mostly assist with. Mahgmank (Ahrahth) Lord of Gluttony and Acquisition Mahgmank is the enslaver and consumer. All ostentatious indulgence is the realm of Mahgmank. The realms of Mahgmank and Lovaxa sometimes intermix, but whereas Lovaxa seeks dominion, Mahgmank seeks consumption and gathering. Mahgmank is hoard and feast. Those who blindly seek more and more of anything and everything are followers of Mahgmank. It is common for gamblers to be followers of Mahgmank, Sapayo and Thadaok. Thadaok (Ahrahth) Lord of Storms Thadaok is reaction to extremes. When there is a lull, there will be an effusion of greatness that follows. This is the domain of Thadaok. Anyone who thrives on great swings of fate and fortune, anyone who knows that the with the storm will come the calm, these are the worshipers of Thadaok. Hunters, pirates, gladiators, gamblers, anyone who lives for a single moment of glory, are common worshipers of Thadaok. Palio (Ahrahth) Mistress of Balance Palio is the dark and light, life and death. Whereas Lasipa is the passage between extremes, Palio is the existence of opposites. Believers in Palio believe in a world balance, that there must be good and evil, chaos and law, and that there can be no better understanding than the need for both. Those neutral to the extremes, those seeking balance in the world, they are the worshipers of Palio. Druids, monks, assassins, rangers are commonly followers of Palio, but also anyone who views the world with great objectiveness and understanding. Palio and Sapahn are often worshiped together. Thopila (Osahn) Mistress of Harvest The process of seeking growth and life is the domain of Thopila. Thopila is more than a farming god, even though all farmers seek his blessing. Those who try to spread growth, those who nurture something greater than what they had previously, those who strive to bring something new to as many people as possible, these are the worshipers of Thopila. Planning and process are often strong tenets of Thopila, but only when the outcome is to increase creation. Thopila differs from Hramit in that Thopila doesn’t directly transform to grow things, rather they understand what is around them and nurtures growth. Chanahn (Osahn) Mistress of Beasts The connection between different forms of life is the dominion of Chanahn. There are certainly those who train or raise beasts who are followers of Chanahn, but any who strive for understanding and interaction between different forms of life are also believers. The communication need not be focused on love, but rather understanding, focusing on mitigating fear and ignorance. Dagilian (Osahn) Lord of Law Dagilian seeks order. Worshipers of Dagilian are opposed to competition and chaos. The paths of power are always found in alignment to a purpose. Worshipers of Dagilian can be either good or evil, but more commonly they are people seeking order in the world. They know that instability and chaos will always work against a better world. There are many societies where Dagilian is important, especially where Sapahn is also important. Kaelia (Osahn) Mistress of the Hearth The home, a place of peace, a sanctuary, any place where one can revitalize, these are the dominions of Kaelia. When someone seeks a place to rest, when someone wants to find comfort among the alien, this is where Kaelia can help. Desires for the familiar, satisfaction and contentment are the feelings most in common among followers of Kaelia. Hramit (Osahn) Lord of Construction Hramit is the governor of using tools, processes, material to build and construct. Whereas Thopila is a nurturer, Hramit is a transformer of resources. Hramit uses tools and technology. When someone changes something unnaturally to create something new, Hramit is aware. Astoda (Osahn) Lord of Valor Astoda is fearlessness, prowess, tenacity and fortitude. There are some who seek glory for gain, but Astoda is more interested in spirit of heroism. When someone pushes themselves beyond what they can accomplish, when their resolve is greater than their ability, Astoda notices. Paladins almost always respect or worship Astoda in some way. Esada (Osahn) Mistress of Spirits All around us are forces and entities which build our world. The spirit of all what we perceive, the forces and entities around us, that is the domain of Esada. When one recognizes patterns in the natural world, these spirits are the dominion of Esada. Esada also governs forces that exist beyond life, if they are reflections or echoes of what was. Esada and Girkahd are often associated with each other, but they are almost opposites. Girkahd holds dominion over that which attempts to disrupt, whereas Esada holds dominion over those which are part of what exists or has existed.